


15x04 coda

by contemplativepancakes



Series: Season 15 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contemplativepancakes/pseuds/contemplativepancakes
Summary: Dean hasn't said anything to Sam about his falling out with Cas, so Sam has to figure it out for himself.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Season 15 codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539418
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	15x04 coda

**Author's Note:**

> my hopes are that this would make Becky proud- don't worry, Cas is mentioned

Sam wakes up in a cold sweat. His dream is already slipping away from his memory, but he can’t shake the cold fear. He sighs and swings his feet out of the bed, his toes cold on the chilly bunker floor. He can smell Dean making breakfast, and he hesitates with his hand on the door knob of his room. He hasn’t left his room in a day other then to go to the bathroom. Rowena’s death has hit him hard, and he really doesn’t want to talk about it with Dean. Dean’s aversion to talking usually doesn’t extend to Sam’s issues, but maybe Sam will get lucky today. He smooths a hand down his shirt, hoping it doesn’t look like he slept in it, and goes out to face his day.

Surprisingly, Dean doesn’t talk about a whole lot of anything. He says that he found them a case, so they go. Sam doesn’t talk about a whole lot of anything, either, even when he notices Dean filling his flask to the brim.

He shoots Dean cautious looks as Dean races down the highway, but Dean never brings up Rowena, or anything about Chuck, or their mom, or even Cas and the whole Belphegor thing. Whatever, Sam’s perfectly content to sit here in silence and lean his head against the cool glass of the window.

They show up, solve the case, and Dean beheads a kid, who turned out to be their vamp. Sam’s not sure what to make out of that. He might have liked to give the poor guy a second chance, considering he was probably barely 18, but Dean never even brought it up as a possibility. Dean walks back to the Impala with specks of blood creeping up his neck and knocks back his flask. Sam looks on with a pinched frown.

They’re back at the bunker, and Sam is researching faeries, just to try to get his mind off of everything else. Dean has disappeared somewhere into the depths of the bunker, and faerie lore is actually pretty interesting. Sam stumbles upon a fact he’s never heard before, and he frowns at it. He would ask Dean to see if he knows anything about it, but Sam doesn’t want to interrupt… whatever Dean’s doing. He pulls out his phone and texts Cas to see if he knows anything about it. Cas never texts him back right away, anyway, so Sam’s not concerned when he doesn’t get a reply.

Sam’s a little bit concerned three days later when he still hasn’t heard anything, even after sending a follow up text.

“Hey, have you heard anything from Cas lately?” Sam asks, and he’s not prepared for the way Dean stiffens. “Did something happen?”

Dean shakes his head after a beat. “No. Nothing happened.”

Sam raises his eyebrows. “Well, he hasn’t texted me back, and I texted him a couple days ago.”

“Cas isn’t coming back,” Dean says woodenly.

Sam turns his head to look at him. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Did he say he’s not coming back? Why do you think that?”

Sam sees Dean hesitate, something on the tip of his tongue. “I- said some things I probably shouldn’t have,” Dean admits.

“Dean,” Sam sighs, “What did you say?”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut.

“Look, if you don’t want to even tell me, _you_ should probably be who’s trying to get ahold of Cas to apologize.”

“Sammy, he _left_.”

Sam looks over, and to his surprise, Dean is crying. Sam heaves an internal sigh. Jesus fuck, what did Dean say to Cas?

“Hey, look, I’m sure you’ll figure something out, it’s fine,” Sam says soothingly, but Dean looks like he takes approximately zero comfort from Sam’s words.

“It’s not. I told him- I told him he fucks everything up, and then he left.”

Sam runs a hand through his hair, trying to bite back everything he wants to say, the disbelief he feels. Dean turns his head, and what Sam sees is a pitiful sight. Tears drip down his nose and slide down his jaw, and Dean skirts his eyes past Sam. “What did I do?” he whispers.

Sam claps a hand to Dean’s back and leaves the room to call Cas.

He calls Cas nine times before he picks up. “Sam? What’s wrong?” comes Cas’s harried answer, finally.

Sam wasn’t even expecting to get an answer, honestly, so he doesn’t exactly have a response planned. “What’s wrong?” Sam echoes. “Nothing’s wrong. I just haven’t heard from you in a while. Can’t a guy be worried?”

Sam can almost hear Cas’s head tilt. “I suppose.”

“I talked to Dean,” Sam hedges.

“Sam,” Cas starts, with a warning in his voice.

“Look, I’m not trying to get in the middle of your guys’ crap, okay? That’s up to Dean to apologize to you. He’s taking it pretty rough, in case you were wondering. But I’m your friend, too, you know? I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Sam would say Cas sounds pleased when he responds, “I value your friendship, as well, Sam. And yes, I’m fine.”

“So where are you? Are you sure you’re good? You don’t have to stay away, you know. You can give Dean the cold shoulder from the bunker.”

Sam swears he hears Cas give a snort. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m okay. I’d rather not say where I am right now.”

“As long as you’re good, that’s cool, man. Just know you’re always welcome here, even if Dean’s being an ass. It’s not just his choice who gets to live here.”

“Thank you. Oh, by the way, I don’t think your fact about faeries was correct.”

“All right. Thanks, Cas. Remember what I said, okay? Take care of yourself.”

“You as well,” Cas says before he hangs up.

Sam scrubs a hand over his face and sighs. At least one of them seems to be coping okay.

Sam goes back to Dean’s room to find him snoring, fully clothed on top of his covers with a quarter full whiskey bottle on his nightstand. Sam rolls his eyes, but he pulls off Dean’s boots from his feet and finds an extra blanket to throw over top of Dean.

He grabs the bottle and he’s getting ready to shut Dean’s door behind him when he hears Dean’s phone vibrate. He glances over and sees Cas’s name, and he smiles. Maybe the two idiots still have a chance, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
[inspiration](https://ltleflrt.tumblr.com/post/188892547798/painful-thought-sam-isnt-even-curious-about)


End file.
